It all Changes from Here
by maxwell10444
Summary: I never thought something like this would happen. I guess I should have been more prepared.


A chilling breeze suddenly came through the concrete cell. He stepped on as casual as he possibly could have. He showed his teeth, which gleamed from the streak of moonlight coming through the barred window. His expression was calm but I could feel the angst.  
He took a few gentle steps toward my half dead body. The drug he injected me with took an effect faster than I expected. He watched me as I struggled to stand on my own two feet. I could feel the cool liquid run through my veins. It washed over me and all I could do was slide back down against the concrete cell wall.  
He slowly slips the needle from my arm. Blood streams down my from my limb and onto the floor. It stains the cheap fabric that I am wearing and creates a small puddle on the floor. My vision begins to blur, but all I can see is the malevolent smile on his face.  
"Do you feel it, the poison running through your mortal veins? The death-dealing drug I just injected you with. Trust me Stiles, it will be the most excruciating and agonizing thing you will ever experience in your life. You will scream and beg for mercy as it slowly eats away at you. But that's okay, because neither Derek nor Scott will be able to hear your pathetic cries for help." He said in a deep husky voice. I struggled and tried harder to stand up, but all I do is fail. The words I am desperately trying to speak get caught in my throat. I take my eyes away from the monster sitting in front of me and look at the door instead. The gray outline blurs every few seconds. I can't even distinguish the panel window in the middle of the door anymore.  
The feeling of claws suddenly wraps around my neck. The grip began to tighten; he leans in close to the side of my face. I could feel his breath on my ear; it was very warm and heavy.  
"I should just kill you now. It would give me some extra time to run some of my errands." I could feel the smile slowly spread across his lips on my ear. His claws scrapped lightly against my neck. They began to dig into my skin, but not deep enough for me to turn. "I still can't believe you didn't want me to turn you when I gave you the chance. You could have been stronger than Scott by now. You could have been the dominate one. I would have been proud to have you in my pack Stiles." He tightens his grip around my neck. I start to grasp for air, it hurts to breathe. I look at the door again; the blur intensifies every time I blink. Maybe I should just close my eyes; let everything around me slip away. I've struggle and fought past my physical limit. Everything is being drowned out by the drug. The only feeling left was the pain from Peter's claws. The pain was now all I could feel.  
Ugh, here I am again, just being helpless, useless Stiles like usual. I hate this. I truly hate this. If only I was stronger, faster, even smarter, I could have done something by now. But I didn't. I didn't do something. I'm not stronger, faster, or smarter. I'm not Derek or Scott. I'm not Jackson or Allison. I'm not even Lydia. I'm just Stiles. Just Batman's ultra-super, loser of a side kick Robin. That's all I am, and that's all I'll ever be, just Stiles.  
The pain was getting worse by the second. Every breath feels like gasoline in my lungs. My head is pounding and my heart feels like it's going to explode. I'm going to die. I know I'm going to die. At least Scott won't have to worry about me anymore.  
Suddenly I heard a crashing sound. It was loud and it echoed in my head. I couldn't see anything because of the drug. The last feeling I felt was Peter's claws leaving my skin. After that everything just went silent. No sound, no feelings, no nothing. Just quiet.

Preview of Chapter 2  
Warmth? I feel warmness on me. I hear birds singing, and I can feel a gentle breeze. I even hear the sound of leaves brushing and running water. Am I dead? If I open my eyes will it all just go away? Should I just lay here and never move? And hope that this will last forever? I can't do that. I can't stay still for very long. So I guess the only thing I have left to do is open my eyes.


End file.
